particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom Tower (フリーダムタワー)
The Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党) headquarters was built in Ishinawa, the amazing tower is 1,700 ft. tall and includes multiple helicopter pads throughout the tower. It acts as a central control center for all operations, projects and campaigns by the party. It will be completed by July of 4489 at a total cost of 2.2 billion SEK. The funding to build the tower has primarily been financed by the party leader Wakui Shihi who had put 1.7 billion SEK out of his 3 billion SEK worth into it (around 77% of the total estimated cost). The rest has been financed by party members through a bond campaign for its construction adding another 450 million SEK, and the last 50 million SEK coming from sales of party products. The party will rent out portions of the tower in order to pay back the party member bond system they created to help fund its construction. The party member bond system (PMBS) is a innovative way in which the party quickly raises funds to fund projects, campaigns, etc. The system involves party members buying bonds which can be later repaid by the party through the sale of party products, donations, and renting out of party facilities. フリーダムタワー will contain 100 floors, 25 elevators (moving at 2000 feet a min), 7 helicopter pads, 25 floors are always rentable, 50 floors are dedicated towards political operations (domestically and internationally), and the last 25 floors functions have yet to be released to the public. The nearby buildings and exterior includes, but is not limited to: The Grand Jiyū Open Market - Open air market in which party members can sell their goods and services. Also small entertainment venues and street performers. The Grand Jiyū Concert Center - Large Closed/Open ceiling concert center holds music festivals, prominent entertainers and musicians whom support the party. It also runs fundraisers and is used by organizations affiliated with the party. It has also been used by campaigners for speeches. The Grand Jiyū Hotel - Largest hotel in the nation, and acts as the main hotel for diplomats. It hosts events and speakers for the party and other organizations. The Grand Jiyū Garden - Largest garden in the nation. Major tourist attraction which exposes all of Terra to the beauty of nature in Sekowo. The Grand Jiyū Expo Center - Opened in the early 4400s as a livestock exhibition and auction facility, the center now hosts over 150 events a year, including shows, gun shows, trade shows, conventions, meetings and other special events. The Grand Jiyū Library - The largest library in all of Sekowo, founded by Sato Kayu, the former head of the Free Enterprise Institute for Freedom, ''first Jiyū Party Secretary of Education, and one of the original founders of the party. It contains some of the oldest recorded works in history in the Archives Section of the library. The '''Grand Jiyū Range' - The largest and most popular indoor gun range in the country. It host around 50 shooting competitions in country, works in coordination with the Grand Jiyu Expo Center for gun shows. The Grand Jiyū Museum - The second largest museum in the country run by the Ishida Ito line of the Ishida Dynasty.Category:Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Politics of Sekowo